1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface formed by grate bars in pasteurizers and the like. The grate bars are movable so as to perform a pilgrim step-type or reciprocating movement. The grate bars are placed on grate bar supports in the form of sectional girders. The ends of the grate bars placed on the supports are Z-shaped.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pasteurizers with conveying surfaces consisting of individual grate bars are used particularly in the beverage industry in which beverages filled into bottles, cans and the like are pasteurized to improve their durability. The grate bars are moved backwards and forwards in a pilgrim step-type movement and, thus, the grate bars which are alternatingly stationary and moved pick up the individual bottles and the like and convey them through the individual treatment zones. The grate bars are arranged spaced apart from each other and thereby provide a relatively large passage area for the pasteurizing liquid and for any remaining pieces of burst bottles. For this reason, such grate bar surfaces consisting of grate bars which are moved in a pilgrim step-type movement have been found very useful in pasteurizers.
In a known grate bar surface of the above-described type, the grate bars are provided with openings and the grate bars are locked in web-like sectional and comb-like girders by bending the respective webs to each other in the region of the openings. Special tools are required for this purpose. When the bending operation is carried out carefully, the locked connection may last a long time. However, it may happen over time that the webs of the respective sectional and comb girders which face each other are displaced and, thus, a loosening of the individual grate bars cannot be prevented. This means that such pasteurizers become useless relatively quickly. In addition, the relatively large number of individual grate bars and fastening points mean that an extensive assembly is required.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a self-locking or self-securing grate bar surface which is simple and can be assembled without special tools. The individual grate bars should be self-centering by a simple placement and joining of the grate bars.